


Filigree

by Fierceawakening



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020. Not sure how festive Brooding Villainous Superfamily is but color prompts are perfect for them. Today's was "Gold." Have Cull being adorable thinking about Corvus.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Filigree

**Author's Note:**

> Should make sense in any case but make MORE sense if you've read the backstory for them in my fic Children of Thanos.

His brother’s robes glitter with golden patterns.

Cull doesn’t get much chance to look at them. Not carefully. Not since he and his blood-brother were young enough to room together. And he’s never had the head to remember the intricate patterns. Or the things they stood for. He wasn’t a scholar. If he’d learned them at all, he’d only begun to study them. He and Corvus had been young when Thanos came.

But he likes the patterns anyway. He looks at them when his blood-brother greets him or passes him. 

His brother is precious. It’s right that he should shine.


End file.
